


little snowflake

by remadora_ftw



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli Secret Santa, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remadora_ftw/pseuds/remadora_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie enjoy the first snow of the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	little snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa for onceuponanevilangel at tumblr. I hope you like this.

The first thing Peggy notices when she wakes up is that she forgot to completely close her curtains when she went to bed so even though it is still dark outside, her room is brighter than usual  
The second thing she notices is someone knocking on her door. She groans and turns to face the door. For a moment she considers ignoring the knocking and cuddling into her bed again to try and sleep some more but the only person who could want her to be awake at this time of day was Angie.  
Sighing she sits up in her bed and stretches before flipping back her blanket and getting up, her bare feet touch the floor and she draws them back into bed because of the cold.

When Peggy opens the door Angie is about to knock again so her fist is raised in the air, and she has a comical look of surprise on her face.  
"Morning, Angie" she greets her sleepily. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being woken up at", she raises her wrist to look at the watch and raises an eyebrow when she realises the time. "at 6am?"  
"Didn't you look out of your window?“ Angie responds eagerly.  
"I was sleeping. I usually do that with my eyes closed."  
Angie huffs. "You're no fun. It's snowing outside."  
Well that explains why it is brighter than usual before the sun actually rises. However it does not explain why she had to be up at 6am.  
"Okay", Peggy answers "that still doesn't explain why I have to be up at this time of day."  
Angie's face drops with disappointment. "Oh okay. I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to assume you'd want to look at snow." Angie turns to leave, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she slowly but purposefully walks away. Peggy's gaze follows her and she closes her eyes for a second. Disappointing her friend was not how she wanted to start her day.  
"Angie", she calls after her and Angie stops. "Can I get dressed first?"  


* * *

Being out and walking around in the fresh snow is definitely better than she expected. Even though part of her still wants to sleep, Peggy does enjoy the calmness that surrounds the city. She never cared that much about the weather, let alone the first snow of the season, but Angie's excitement is contagious and she can't keep herself from smiling.  
The light of the sun barely reaches over the trees of the park the entered a few moments ago, and the snowflakes are still falling, and sprinkle Angie's hat and the bright-green scarf she put around her neck to stay warm. Peggy holds her hands out and a few snowflakes land on them, and she can't keep herself from examining their delicate structures.  
"I love to see the snow before it gets ruined by people walking through it", Angie says and turns around to look at Peggy. A smile stretches across her face when she catches Peggy looking at a single snowflake that landed on her gloves.

When a snowball hits her arm her head snaps away from her hand and she looks at Angie, who looks like she is trying desperately not to laugh.  
"Did you just hit me?", Peggy asks.  
"You weren't listening to me."  
"So you hit me?", Peggy asks again, feigning hurt. "I mean you could have just repeated whatever you said to me."  
Angie opens her mouth and closes it again, clearly unsure of what to say right now. She didn't think that Peggy would mind but apparently she was wrong about that. And maybe waking Peggy at 6am on her day off was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself when she noticed the thin layer of snow outside.  
"I'm sorry", she apologises. "I got carried away by the snow and I shouldn't have- are you laughing at me?!"  
Peggy actually tries to compose herself, but her smile grows into a laugh that she neither can't nor want to stop.  
"Oh my god you are laughing at me!"  
"I'm sorry, but you should see your face", Peggy manages to say before another snowball hits her chest, and Angie runs away to hide behind a tree.

Peggy walks after her and scoops up snow for her revenge. She won't run but rather sneak up on Angie when she doesn't expect it. Slowly Peggy walks between the trees and looks around to make sure she doesn't get hit again. Being hit three times in a row is not okay for her and she cannot let Angie have this kind of advantage over her.  
She notices Angie and finds cover behind another tree just in time and snowball flies past her, hits the tree she just stood in front of, and leaves a white mark when it bursts into bits of snow that drop to the ground.  
Peggy looks around her tree and throws her snowball at Angie, who just turned her back to her. When the ball hits its target Peggy cheers and instantly gets hit in return.

The fight that erupts between the two goes on for half an hour until Angie drops down into the snow. Her hat fell off at one point and now lies somewhere on the ground, and her hair is wet from the melted snow. Her face is red from the last bit of snow Peggy just smeared across it when she finally managed to come close enough without having to fear a snowball hitting her first, but the grin is still wide and she blows a strand of hair out of her face, when Peggy decides to drop down next to her.  
"That was fun", Peggy says with wonder in her voice and Angie lifts her head a few inches.  
"We should build a snowman, now", she responds and Peggy groans.  
"Can we do that another time? I am cold." she should have chosen different gloves to wear, now hers were wet and uncomfortable from the snow and the prospect of spending more time with her hands in snow was not that appealing. "Plus I don't think there is enough snow to actually build a snowman."  
"You're probably right", Angie says with a hint of disappointment. "I guess that means we have to do that another time."  
"Mhm" Peggy agrees before she gets up again and goes to pick up Angie's hat from the ground. When she returns, Angie managed to sit up and Peggy offers her hand to pull her up.  
"You want some tea when we're home?" Peggy asks while she puts Angie's hat back on her head.  
"Hmmm sounds good", Angie says with a smile, links her arm with Peggy's and together they walk home.


End file.
